Wicked Way
by Danni1989
Summary: Halloween One-shot. Elena is at college and is going to a costume party with Caroline. Damon comes to visit. Smut.


Happy Halloween Everyone! I hope this yearly bit of Halloween-y smutty goodness makes your day just a little bit sweeter. I love it when Halloween comes around each year because it gives me to write even more smut. Enjoy and as always let me know what you think.

* * *

"Are you sure I can't convince you to come here this weekend?" Elena pleaded through the phone from her college campus.

"I don't particularly enjoy Halloween so I don't want to ruin your first college Halloween party. You just go out and have fun." Damon insisted.

"But I want you to be here." Elena complained.

"I can't. I'm sorry babe. You just enjoy your Halloween party and I'll try to come there next weekend." Damon insisted.

"Alright. You know I'll never understand why you don't like Halloween? Vampires tend to come out in large groups." Elena reminded him.

"I'm a vampire Elena. You're a vampire, masses of college students wearing capes and fake fangs are not vampires." Damon reminded her.

"Fine, I'll see you next weekend. Don't you dare turn me down and ditch me. I can't believe you're making me go to a Halloween party without my boyfriend. Tragic." Elena sighed.

"Don't guilt trip me. I love you, I'll see you next weekend." Damon laughed.

"It was worth a shot. I love you too. I better see you next weekend." Elena told him.

"You will. I have to go, your brother just walked in the door." He said.

"Tell Jer I said hi and tell him to have fun tonight." Elena told him.

"I will. You have fun tonight." He said before disconnecting the call. Elena sighed and turned to Caroline who was looking at her with a strange mix of sympathy and glee. It was clear that she felt bad that Elena's boyfriend wasn't coming but she was also happy about it at the same time.

"Now we have to go find costumes." Caroline stated as she got off the bed and grabbed Elena's hand.

"I haven't seen him in a few weeks. I miss him." Elena whined as they left the dorm room.

"It's okay, you'll see him soon enough I'm sure. He can never stay away for long. At least now we're both boyfriend-less tonight." Caroline shrugged as they left.

"He would have had fun at the Halloween frat party." Elena pointed out.

"He would have eaten every guy who looked at you, which will be a lot considering the dress code for the party is sexy." Caroline pointed out.

"That's true. So what are we going as?" Elena asked knowing Caroline always had a plan for such things.

"I have an idea but I'm not mentioning it until I find them. I don't want to get hopeful until I know for sure we get them." Caroline said as they drove to the costume shop.

"We're not going as vampires are we? I'm a vampire every day of the week and I don't particularly want to be one for Halloween too." Elena pleaded.

"God no. I'm taking one night a year where I don't have to be a vampire." Caroline told her as they walked into the costume shop.

The girls browsed the racks for a few minutes until Caroline came up with the two costumes she was looking for.

"Aha!" She exclaimed when she pulled the two off the rack.

"Really, angel and devil? How cliche can you get? I'm pretty sure every other girl there will be in the same costumes." Elena told her.

"They're perfect costumes Elena. Especially for a frat party. And no I've already compelled every other girl to go as something else, so there will be no other angels and no other devils." Caroline told her. Elena raised her eyebrow at Caroline, sometimes Caroline's control-freakishness was unheard of.

"I'm not sharing our awesome costumes with girls who don't deserve them. So now I think you should be the devil, it'll look better with your dark hair and the red streaks that you still have." Caroline told her.

"I'll have to send a picture of me in the costume to Damon. He'll have a conniption." Elena laughed.

"That would be priceless. I could almost see him storming into the party and taking you home to ravish you." Caroline told her.

"He wouldn't come here. He hates Halloween, but he would demand that I keep the costume and show it off for him when he comes down next weekend." Elena corrected.

"You're probably right. Maybe I'll go home to see my mom next weekend. I don't want to be around for the debauchery you and Damon get up to." Caroline decided. Elena started laughing as they went to pay for their costumes.

"Debauchery?" Elena asked through fits of laughter.

"Pretty much. You're kinky with him, and he's a kinky bastard as it is." Caroline told her wrinkling her nose.

"You really need to get laid Caroline." Elena told her as they left the store to go back to the dorm rooms.

A couple hours later the girls started getting ready.

"I call dibs on the bathroom first." Caroline called out as she grabbed her costume and rushed to the bathroom. Elena laughed and reclined on her bed, waiting for her vampire friend to finish getting ready. Caroline's costume was a pure white dress that stopped at the tops of her thighs. It had a corset and a flared skirt. She paired it with white thigh highs and white heels along with the halo and the wings it came with. She curled her hair and applied her makeup expertly before finally coming out of the bathroom.

"How do I look?" She asked twirling.

"No guy is going to be able to keep his hands off of you tonight." Elena told her and Caroline grinned.

"I look hot don't I?" She asked rhetorically.

"You do. Now it's my turn. Let's see if I can pull off the devil look." Elena said walking into the bathroom and shutting the door. Elena's costume was very similar in style to Caroline's. It was a short dress that dropped to the tops of her thighs. The top was a corset and the skirt flared out like Caroline's. Except her dress was red with some black detailing on it. She paired it with red thigh highs with little black bows on the tops and the highest red heels she owned. She straightened her hair and put the devil horns in before doing her makeup. When she was all done she left the room ready for the party.

"How do I look?" She asked twirling for her friend.

"You look hot. Damon is going to be missing you tonight." Caroline told her tossing Elena the little pitchfork that came with the costume.

"I just have to send him a picture." Elena said standing against the wall and tossing Caroline her phone. She smiled brightly at the camera and waited while Caroline snapped the picture before tossing the phone back. Elena sent Damon the message and grabbed everything she needed from her purse.

"Ready to go?" Caroline asked.

"Yep. Let's go." Elena said as she followed her friend out of the dorm. They walked to the frat house even in three inch heels it was an easy walk for the two vampires.

"Welcome. Party's inside." The guys at the door said gesturing for Elena and Caroline to go inside.

"Told you these costumes would have gotten us inside." Caroline told her.

"These costumes sure are hot. I just wish Damon were here." Elena murmured as they found the kitchen where the drinks were all sitting on the counter.

"Hey ladies what can I get you two to drink?" A "vampire" asked. He had really bad makeup on and white fangs hanging out of his mouth which made him hard to understand. But that could also be because he had clearly had a few drinks already.

"Vampire number one." Elena counted sarcastically.

"Stop, Damon is rubbing off on you." Caroline ordered as she turned to the drunk "vampire" and got him to make her a margarita. Elena asked for the same and rolled her eyes as another vampire walked into the room.

"Ooh and angel and a devil. You two sure are hot. What's your names?" A overly flirtatious frat boy asked, taking Elena's hand in his and kissing the back of it. Caroline looked at him with her eyebrows raised, knowing Elena wouldn't let him touch her.

"My name is Elena Gilbert and I have a boyfriend." She said pulling her hand from his.

"My name is Caroline Forbes and I'm kind of between boyfriends right now." Caroline flirted. Elena shook her head and walked out of the kitchen with her drink.

Elena wandered through the party talking to random people, and mentally counting the vampires she saw. Caroline was right, Damon really was rubbing off on her. Before him she wouldn't have even thought anything of the people dressed up as vampires on Halloween. Now it was oddly amusing how unrealistic they were. Elena accepted another drink from another guy and continued walking through the party. Out of the corner of her eye she saw something that distracted her. She stopped walked and turned her head to only find that he had disappeared. Elena shook her head and continued walking trying to get the image out of her head. "Wishful thinking, that's all that was." Elena said to herself as she continued walking through the party and drinking the drinks people kept giving her. Elena could feel herself being watched and she didn't overly enjoy the feeling. It felt like she was being followed so she spun around looking for the culprit.

"You know you really suck at finding predators right? What would you do if I wasn't here to protect you all the time?" She heard a voice ask her from behind her.

"Damon, you're here!" She enthused as she threw her arms around his neck hugging him close. "Why are you here?"

"I am here because you looked so hot in that picture that you sent me. All I could imagine was all the guys hitting on you. I couldn't miss it. You look even hotter in person than you did in that picture you sent me." He told her lowering his head to kiss her. She kissed him back before pulling away.

"Hey mister none of that in here." She told him.

"Any chance I could pull you away from this party early to have my wicked way with you in your dorm room?" He asked.

"Depends on what you consider early to be. I'm not ready to leave yet." Elena told him.

"I'll wait as long as you like, but don't make me wait too long." Damon whispered seductively in her ear.

"So where is Jer tonight, if you're here?" She asked.

"He's at a Halloween party oddly enough. Matt threw one at the Grille so Jeremy is there with him." Damon told her.

"Aw you are a good guardian." Elena said kissing him again.

"Ah so Damon did show up. That's good." Caroline said walking through the party with a guy who had his arm around her.

"I'm here and I'm requesting you clear out of your room tonight so I can ravish my girl." He told Caroline.

"Don't worry, I was thinking about finding someone else to sleep with tonight. As Elena so kindly pointed out this afternoon, I need to get laid." She said shaking her head.

"Well good because so do I. And I don't want you there when I do happen to get laid." He said throwing his arm around Elena's shoulder to make sure all the other guys knew that she was his.

"This your boyfriend Elena?" One dressed up vampire asked her.

"Yep. This is Damon." Elena said introducing him.

"That's really too bad, because you the devil and I the vampire would have made a hot couple tonight." He told her frowning.

"She already has her own hot vampire." Damon told him idly.

"You're not a vampire. Where's your fangs?" He asked laughing.

"You really want to see my fangs?" Damon asked.

"Sure I do. I don't see them so they don't exist." The frat boy said.

"Let's just go Damon, he doesn't need to see your fangs. I'll vouch that they exist." Elena said taking Damon's hand and pulling him away.

"Aw that could have been fun. Vamping out in front of him,showing him a real set of vampire fangs." Damon argued.

"Fun yes, but I'm trying to keep a low profile here this year." She told him as she took him into the kitchen to grab another drink.

"Are you almost ready to head back to your dorm. I haven't seen you in weeks and I miss you." He told her.

"You're with me right now." Elena reminded him.

"Not the way I want to be." He pointed out.

"You have no idea how much I want you too, but please just be patient." Elena insisted.

"You obviously don't want me half as much as I want you. If you did we would be gone already. Do keep in mind that I had an image of you in those clothes imprinted in my mind since you sent me that picture." Damon said.

"Fine, let's go. I'm not having a whole lot of fun anyways. Especially since you arrived all I've wanted to do is throw you down and fuck you." She admitted.

"Likewise baby. Likewise." Damon said cheering inwardly at Elena's decision to leave.

"Leaving already Elena?" The host asked.

"Yep, it's my only night with Damon, so I want to spend it alone." She told him, clutching tightly to his hand.

"Did you drive?" Damon asked.

"No we walked, you?" She asked.

"My car is at your dorm room" He told her as they sped back to the dorms.

"Vampire speed. So helpful." She said when they were in her room. She started undoing the buttons on his shirt almost immediately as she kissed everywhere she could reach from his lips to his neck. He hung his head back and let her do as she pleased. No matter what she did right now he was pretty sure he'd like it. It had been far too long since they had last been together. Every button he undid she kissed a little further down. She got to his nipples and lightly bit down on one before soothing it with the tip of her tongue. She did the same thing to the other one before continuing her trail down his body.

"I love you and I missed you so much while I was gone." She said when she got to the base of his stomach. He shrugged the shirt off his shoulders and she started working on his jeans from her position on her knees. She undid his belt and pulled it out of it's loops with a wide grin on her face before opening his button and pushing down the zipper. She pushed his jeans down and his cock fell out partially erect.

"Look who's happy to see me." She murmured as she leaned in to kiss just his tip.

"Damn it." Damon moaned.

"What do you want?" She asked him staring up at him through her long black eyelashes.

"Suck me off." He told her wanting nothing more than that in that moment. He knew his rebound rate was incredible and she could make him come and then he could make her come. By then he'd be more than ready for a second round.

"As you wish." She told him smirking. He stood up straight and hung his head back when she first took his tip into her mouth. She swirled her tongue around him like an ice cream cone and jacked the rest of him in her hand. She really was an expert at sucking his cock.

"Fuck." He moaned as he tried to restrain himself from thrusting into her mouth. He wanted her to keep doing what she was doing. It felt incredible.

"You like that?" She asked smiling up at him.

"Fuck." He repeated as she took him back in her mouth. She pressed the tip of her tongue against the little hole at his tip causing him to cry out before going back to swirling the organ around his tip. Elena was the only one who had ever been capable of making him lose all semblance of control. She surprised him by leaving his dick behind and solely wrapping her hand around it. He snarled a little at first, he was getting so close and then she just stopped. He instantly forgave her when she licked his balls all the way around.

"Elena." He groaned. She had never done that to him before and he loved it.

"You like that?" She asked.

"Where did you learn this?" He asked as she smiled coyly up at him returning to her task. She licked and sucked on a patch of skin on his sac before taking one of his balls in her mouth. She knew he was about to come so she left his balls behind and went back to his dick to suck on it. She wanted him to come in her mouth, he tasted so good and she missed it. During the summer she had sucked him off at least every other day but since she went to college it had been much less. He couldn't speak as she sucked on him with reckless abandon. Her efforts greatly paid off as he exploded. She took every drop he could give her and swallowed it convulsively.

"Holy fuck, that was... fuck." He groaned as his chest heaved.

"I'm glad you liked it." She said standing up and smiling at him. She straightened her costume out and placed her hand on his chest.

"I always repay the favour." He told her as he picked her up and lay her down on the bed still fully clothed. He wasn't anywhere ready to see her without the costume on yet. The costume was incredible. He especially loved those fuck me red heels she was wearing and the cute little thigh highs. He reached under her dress and pulled her panties off.

"I like those." He said when he pulled the red thong from her body.

"I'm glad. Maybe I'll wear them again for you someday." She told him.

"I think you should wear the entire package again. This costume really makes me hot." He told her leaning down to kiss her.

"Maybe I will. On one condition. You have to make me come." She told him.

"I'll make you come and I'll make you come hard." He promised her as he disappeared under the skirt of her dress. She bucked her hips at the first feeling of his wet tongue touching her.

"Oh God. It's been too long." She moaned when he started licking her with broad strokes. He pushed two fingers inside of her and thrust them within her while he flicked his tongue against her clit. She wasn't going to be able to hold on nearly as long as he had. If he continued doing what he was doing she wasn't going to last. He was far too talented at this. That's what over a century of experience afforded you. He gripped her hips as he continued eating her out. His tongue focused on her clit while his fingers continued thrusting.

"Damon." She moaned as she got closer and closer to the proverbial edge.

"Come for me Elena. I need to be inside you." He told her as he could feel her walls spasm. His words had the desired effect and she fell over the edge screaming his name as he continued his actions down below.

When her body stopped spasming he crawled over her.

"God that was so damn good." Elena breathed.

"Of course it was. Now what do you want?" He asked.

"You." She told him.

"You have me, now how do you want me?" He asked her.

"Are you going to be able to last long?" She asked him hopefully.

"I can last as long as I need to." He promised her.

"Good, remember the first night we were together this summer?" She asked him.

"Of course I do. What about it?" He asked.

"I want that." She told him.

"Your wish my command." He told her as he bunched her skirt up around her hips and slid into her easily. He positioned himself on his knees so he could thrust into her fast. He worked up to the speed that she wanted him to go as she moaned uncontrollably. She moaned and mumbled incoherently as he pounded into her. If she wanted their first night together that summer, then she was going to get it. He was going at a pace designed to get her off quickly. He rubbed her clit too so he could get her off even faster.

"I'm going to come." She alerted him as she could feel that coil unravelling in her stomach. Only a couple seconds after she said that she came. Her muscles spasming around his cock. Damon pulled out quickly and flipped her onto her stomach before plunging back inside and fucking her as fast as he did before. He was perfectly recreating that beginning of summer night.

"Oh my God. Right there." Elena screamed when he hit that spot inside her that made her go wild. He kept going at the pace he was knowing that it would take her no time to come if he kept hitting that spot. He could tell without looking at her that her eyes were shut tight in bliss. He pounded into a few more times until she came violently. He pulled out almost immediately and picked her up speeding them over to the wall. His erection was getting to the nearly painful stage and he knew he would have to let himself come sooner or later. Preferably sooner. He entered her once again and pounded into her hard over and over again. Elena clawed at his back and devoured his lips, sucking on his tongue and occasionally nibbling. She was still fully clothed in the costume from the party so she stabbed her heels into her ass to keep him moving.

"Are you close?" He asked desperately.

"I'm so close. Just a little bit more." She agreed as she tried to thrust against him but he held her back. He kissed his way down her neck and sucked on her pulse point knowing that would draw her to the edge. With the pad of his thumb he rubbed her clit knowing he was quickly running out of time to make her come. He was dangerously close to the edge. When she came this time he pulled out one last time and carried her back over to the bed.

"This was my favourite part of that night." He told her as he lay her down on her side and slid into the bed behind her. They slowly stripped her out of her costume until she was as naked as he was. She positioned herself so he could enter her slowly. He wrapped his arms around her stomach holding her close to him as he slowly entered her from behind.

"My favourite too." She agreed as he slowly moved. He stroked her clit with his finger knowing he wasn't going to be able to last this time. He was so close to the edge but he needed her to come one last time before he allowed himself to go over. They moved together slowly, it was easily the most tender they'd been all night.

"Come with me." He told her as he continued stroking her clit. She nodded her head against his chest and kissed the hand that wasn't playing with her clit.

"I'm so close." Elena told him as he started rubbing her clit faster than before. A couple moments later her mouth fell open in a silent scream as she came wordlessly around him. He followed immediately after her coming hard inside her. He buried his face in her hair as he came trying to keep the sounds inside.

"Wow that was so good." Elena said having not moved since they finished. He was flaccid inside her but neither wanted to move.

"It was an amazing suggestion."Damon agreed.

"I'm so happy you came down for Halloween." She told him.

"I had no choice. There was no way I was letting all those college boys fawn all over my girl." Damon told her kissing her shoulder.

"It was really nice all the same." Elena told him.

"Nice or not it was still a selfish act. I had to come and have my wicked way with you." He told her nibbling on her ear lobe.

"Selfish or not it was wonderful. By the way I was the devil therefore I think it was me having my wicked way with you." She told him.

"Devil or not I'm still the wicked one in this relationship." He told her as he kissed his way down her neck more than ready for yet another round.


End file.
